13th Hunter Chairman Election arc
The 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc is the seventh story arc of the series, and spans from chapters 319 to 339 of the manga. The arc was released after the debut of the 2011 series. The arc begins with episode 137 and ends with episode 148, the final episode of the 2011 TV series. The arc has been succeeded by the Dark Continent Expedition Arc, which currently ranges from chapter 340 - 349. Summary Enter the Zodiacs! Following the death of Chairman Isaac Netero during the events in NGL, the Zodiacs have gathered in the Hunters Association building for a discussion. The first eleven members—Mizaistom Nana, Piyon, Geru, Cluck, Saiyu, Botobai Gigante, Saccho Kobayakawa, Kanzai, Cheadle Yorkshire, and Ging Freecss—wait for the last member to arrive. Finally, Pariston Hill, the current Vice Chairman, arrives and apologizes for the delay.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 28, Chapter 319 As Pariston proceeds to discuss the upcoming election, he is interrupted by Kanzai and Piyon, who are none too pleased at Pariston's sudden taking of charge when he is late. Despite apologizing, Pariston emphasizes his rank as Vice Chairman, though he does offer the lead to Botobai, who is the most senior member of the Zodiacs, and to Cheadle, who has better procedural skills. Exasperated, Saiyu urges Pariston to continue, but a show of hands present that some members are against it. Then, Pariston moves on to his proposal: to announce himself as Chairman and skip the election. This suggestion greatly angers the Zodiacs—all but Ging Freecss. Ginta threatens to kill Pariston and Geru transforms her hand into a snake, as Pariston assesses the situation. He promises to understand the feelings of the weak, because, according to Pariston, former Chairman Netero was too strong that he was unable to understand them. Mizaistom also points out that 18 people have been declared missing since Pariston became the Vice Chairman, and Pariston assures him that the number will decease. Before Mizaistom could act upon it, Ging suddenly announces his candidacy as Chairman, which surprises everyone in the room. Pariston mentions the condition of Gon Freecss, whose life is in danger. He proposes to visit Gon in the hospital, but muses whether he should, since Gon was dying. Ging, however, assures him that Gon would not die. Suddenly, Pariston offers a more systematic way to decide on the candidacy. Cheadle suggests lot voting. Despite Saiyu's disagreement, Cheadle explains that each Zodiac could propose rules for the upcoming election. Everyone agrees. The Zodiacs decide that Beans should take the responsibility, and he agrees. Beans takes out one paper, which turns out to be Ging's. His rules are: #All Hunters are both candidates and voters. #The election will be repeated if the candidate with most votes has not achieved the majority of votes in the first election.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 28, Chapter 320 #A particular election will be redone if the voting rate is less than 95%. #It is mandatory that all Hunters write their names, else all nameless votes will be null and void. #The Chairman of the election committee is Ging Freecss. The Zodiacs begin to disagree with Ging's rules, thinking that the rules were only made for Ging's entertainment. Pariston agrees with rules 1-4, but suggests that deciding on the Chairman should come later, to which Ging calmly complies, much to the bewilderment of the other members. As Beans watches the scene unfold before him, he remembers how Ging visited him two days ago. Ging requested for a pen and notepad in the meeting room, as well as a dust bin. When Beans asked him, Ging explained that it would take forever for the discussion to end, especially with Pariston around. He gave Beans the rules and explained further that Pariston already had a decisive advantage. Beans listened to Ging's instructions, and when he suggested that Ging may win as Chairman, Ging immediately brushed the idea off, claiming that he only wanted to continue Chairman Netero's legacy and did not want a tiresome job. Start of Election With everything settled, Cluck disseminates the information regarding the Hunter Chairman election through controlling pigeons. The voting will be held on August 8th at midnight, with 661 participants. Among the voters are familiar Hunters—the examiners from 287th Hunter Examination, bodyguards of Neon Nostrade, and players from Greed Island. Unexpectedly, Hisoka arrives to vote. Kanzai audibly claims that he did not think murderers could care for the event, which Hisoka proves to be true, as he shows Kanzai his blank paper. When Ginta questions him, Hisoka answers that he is looking for someone called Ging. Piyon answers for him, that Ging has already left. Even in his disappointment, Hisoka gauges the strength of the three Zodiacs: Kanzai, 85 points; Ginta, 90 points; and Piyon, 77 points. Kanzai berates him for staying within the building, but Ginta knows that the magician is only there to size the strength of the other Hunters. As Hisoka mentally notes that he could fight the Zodiacs next, he suddenly senses someone stronger, with 95 points. Hisoka expresses his dismay as Illumi Zoldyck, disguised as Gittarackur, is the one who only approached him. Illumi explains that the election is held because Chairman Netero died while fighting some "foreign Ants". When Hisoka shows no information about the event, Illumi claims that Hisoka has been so busy going after Chrollo Lucilfer that he did not get the chance to fight either the Ants or the Chairman himself. Illumi tells him that Gon and Killua Zoldyck also participated in the hunt, Gon is currently dying, and Killua has returned home to speak to their father. He admits that both Gon and Killua would die, and would only avoid that if the younger brother of the Zoldyck Family is eliminated. The results of the first election are released, with Pariston in first place with 249 votes, Cheadle in second with 42 votes, and Ickshonpe Katocha with 26 votes. As the voting rate is less than 95%, there will be a re-election. Ging Freecss coaxes Beans into showing him the results of the votes, but Beans refuses, which prompts Ging to call him with insulting names. Another meeting for the Zodiacs is being held. Pariston suggests that, in order to avoid blank sheets, Beans must check each paper. He also suggests that Hunters who abstain from voting should have their Hunter Licenses confiscated temporarily. Pariston and Kanzai then fall into an argument, with the former giving emphasize on Kanzai's lack of knowledge in language and arithmetic. The second election results reveal that Pariston, Cheadle, and Ickshonpe are still the leading three candidates. An enraged Kanzai moves to attack Pariston, but is stopped simultaneously by Saiyu, Geru, and Mizaistom, who gives Kanzai a warning. To settle the dispute, Cheadle proposes that Hunters must be informed before more rules are added and that casting an ineffective vote is against the law. Although Pariston agrees with her first statement, he reminds Cheadle that she is one of the forefront friends of the late Chairman. They begin to discuss the difficulty of election and that Chairman Netero entrusted the election to be managed by the Zodiacs. Cheadle admonishes Pariston for suggesting that Hunter Licenses should be confiscated, which Pariston claims is something he does not want to do. She begins to think about the voting turnout and wishes that Ging is there to assist. She describes Pariston an unrestrained beast, and wonders why the late Chairman chose someone like him to be Vice Chairman.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 28, Chapter 321 The Monster Elsewhere, Seaquant expresses his surprise when he finds out from Zebro that Killua has returned home. He is even more surprised to find out that Killua opened the Testing Gate up to gate 5. Zebro says that he is worried of Killua's expression, but later learns about Gon's current condition. Inside Silva Zoldyck's room, Killua tries to persuade his father into seeing Alluka Zoldyck, whose power he needs to save Gon. Silva disagrees, calling Alluka an uncontrollable child, but Killua insists that his father and older brother could control him. Silva admits that he cannot think of Alluka as family, and it is only something that came from a different and dark place. Killua explains little about Gon and assures that he can control Alluka. He reminds his father about the promise they made long ago: never betray your friends. With that, Silva finally agrees. Silva leads them through a series of locked doors. He informs his son that Alluka has not finished "pestering" yet, and that Milluki Zoldyck's last wish was a PC. He asks Killua to repeat the rules when asking a wish, but when Killua disagrees, Silva threatens to end the business then and there. Finally, Killua complies.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 28, Chapter 322 A flashback shows Killua and Alluka's childhood together. As a child, Alluka asked his butler Mitsuba to carry him, climb the stairs, and play upsy-daisy with him, all of which Mitsuba followed. The female butler was shocked to see Alluka's eyes become black. She called for help, but Killua arrived just in time to make "wish" of giving him an upsy-daisy. Afterwards, Alluka went back to normal. Mitsuba had already contacted the siblings' mother about the occurrence. In the family room, both Silva and Kikyo Zoldyck interrogated Killua. Killua explained that Alluka's eyes turn white after granting one "wish", but if one would listen to his "pesterings", they would turn black. In order to test this power, Kikyo ordered Mitsuba to decline all of Alluka's pesterings this time. After refusing Alluka four times in a row, Mitsuba is suddenly crushed into minced meat as a result. In the butlers' lodge, another butler shared the same fate as Mitsuba. Following the incident, Kikyo explained that Mitsuba was in the play room while Hasama was in the butler building, when they both turned into minced meat at the same time. Sensing the confusion of his parents, Killua told them that Mitsuba declined Alluka four times. Thus, another test was made. A new butler, Yasuha, listened to all three pesterings, which made Alluka's eyes turn black. Yasuha wished to become a billionaire. Alluka agreed, and suddenly, paper bills fell from the sky. Later, a news informed about an transport airship with cash that disappeared. Yasuha later apologized for giving into temptation, but Illumi did not think it was a coincidence. Silva and Kikyo wondered why, despite Alluka being with them, he was not pestering family members at all. Illumi asked permission to handle the next butler, Kasuga, and instructed her that if she listened to all of Alluka's requests, Illumi would overlook both Kasuga and her lover. When he was gone, Alluka began to ask for Kasuga's liver, duodenum, spine, and brain—all of which Kasuga could not provide. Back in the present, Killua recites the rules known to the Zoldycks: #If an individual grants three of Alluka's requests, he will grant one "wish". #The greater the "wish", the next three requests are more difficult. #The next person who asks a "wish" from Alluka has to face the difficulty of requests from the previous "wish". #If Alluka's requests are declined four times in a row, the person who declines and the person he/she loves the most will die. Killua remembers that 67 people died from the incident involving Yasuha's billionaire request, Kasuga's inability to listen to Alluka's request, which resulted in 67 simultaneous deaths. The Request Illumi and Hisoka further discuss the consequences of Alluka's power in an airship bar. According to Illumi, their mother sacrificed several pairs of people to make sure, while Milluki traded some tourists for his "toys". He explains that between those sacrifices, two big occurrences happened concerning Yasuha's and Milluki's request. In a flashback, it showed Milluki walking with his two younger brothers, Alluka and Kalluto, with a tourist, Muuna. Alluka suddenly requests something from Muuna, but Milluki assures the tourist that Alluka was only playing and he only had to refuse. Illumi then explains that after the incident with Yasuha and Kasuga, it is easy to track down the victims. Those who died in the exact manner and time as Kasuga were her fellow butlers, homeroom teacher, and classmates in the Zoldyck Estate. It defies the rule about the one who asked for a wish and his/her most beloved person would die, as it is impossible for Kasuga to love all of her classmates. Also, Kasuga's ill mother, whom she could only meet once a month for thirty minutes, did not die.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 28, Chapter 323 Hisoka suggests that it may have been a change of heart, but Illumi explains that Kasuga did love her mother, only that she met a man over the Internet whom she loved more. The Zoldycks then came into conclusion that if the person who fails Alluka's requests dies, his/her loved one would die, as well as the people who spent much time with the "failed" person. Illumi guesses Killua would ask Alluka to heal Gon, but is sure that Killua would do it the wrong way: he would have somebody else make the request, but pay the price himself. Illumi claims that his younger brother could die trying to fulfill Alluka's requests, and Hisoka thinks both Killua and Gon, the most beloved person, would die. For a moment, Illumi corrects him: Killua and Illumi would die, instead of Gon. Illumi does not mind; his concern goes to the survival of the whole Zoldyck Family. He instructs Hisoka to watch Killua and Alluka; if Killua agrees to a request but is actually lying, Hisoka has the permission to kill Alluka. Back in the Zoldyck Estate, Alluka enthusiastically greets Killua, who apologizes for leaving him behind. He begins to pester Killua with requests, to which Killua agrees. Next, Alluka asks to play shiritori, as Killua notes that the Alluka who calls him only by his name is an entirely different thing. Meanwhile, the third election has taken place, with Pariston and Cheadle on the top two spot, and Botobai Gigante now in the third place. Pariston notices that more Hunters have abstained from voting, in fear of losing their Licenses. Beans hands out the list of Hunters whom Cluck should send the messages to. Cheadle notices how Pariston makes decisions that would clearly give him the disadvantage, as though he enjoys challenges. Pariston offers that the Zodiacs should hold a lecture, to remind the Hunters about the importance of the election. Joining the Fray As Killua and Alluka remain in the locked room, Silva, Kikyo and Milluki watch through a surveillance camera. While Kikyo shows amusement that Killua has turned into a good older brother, Milluki expresses his disappointment, for his computer wish was a "piece of cake", which earns him a glare from his father. Silva asks Milluki to recite the rules once again, which adds that Alluka's wishes could not be passed to another person while still in the middle of transaction. They notice that Killua has not asked a wish yet, and Milluki knows that Killua would not sacrifice innocent lives to save his friend.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 28, Chapter 324 Then, Killua carries Alluka in his arms, and demands that they should be released. Silva refuses and orders him to make the wish inside the room. In order to leave his father with no choice, Killua wishes for Alluka (now turned into Nanika) to kill their mother if both of them have not left the mountain within half an hour. If they are able to do so, Nanika must give Killua a kiss on the cheek. Kikyo slumps on the floor, being proud of Killua for saying something as such. Silva reluctantly opens the door and lets them leave. Morel Mackernasey receives a call from Killua and tells him that Gon's condition remains that same, and a number of familiar friends have come to visit the hospital. Morel suggests that a Nen exorcist must be called to help, but Killua assures him that his method is easier, although the process of getting to the hospital would be of some difficulty. He contacts Gotoh, a senior butler, who warns Killua about the restriction of movements; if the restriction reaches level 5, wherein the target must be apprehended for leaving the estate, Killua may be captured immediately. To avoid complications, Killua and Alluka are joined by Gotoh and Canary. Gotoh questions why Canary has to be with them, and Killua lectures him that only a female butler could provide Alluka's "girlish" needs. Then, two more butlers arrive, much to the surprise of Killua. Tsubone, with his granddaughter Amane, claims that Silva has ordered them to come. When Tsubone threatens Killua about breaking the rules, Alluka comes to his brother's defense. Bemused, Tsubone apologizes. Amane introduces herself to Canary, just as Alluka begins to ask for Tsubone's fingernail. Tsubone wholeheartedly complies and tells Killua that she would conceal herself for the moment, to prevent Alluka from requesting to other people. Alluka then asks if he is mad, but Killua assures him that there is nothing to worry about. The group leaves the Zoldyck Estate and travels by car. Gotoh receives a call from Leorio; the two quickly fall into an argument. The butler informs Leorio that Killua is headed to the hospital, and in doing so, has risked his life. Morel Mackernasey tries to take the call, but Leorio disagrees. When Gotoh requests that all patients and doctors in the hospital, with the exception of Gon, should leave, Leorio suddenly bursts out, prompting Morel to take the phone and listen to the conditions himself. He agrees and calls Knov for assistance. As Leorio turns to leave the hospital, he tells Morel that he needs to speak to someone—Kurapika.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 29, Chapter 325 In the Hunters Association building, the lecture between the Zodiacs and the Hunters begin. Leorio steps up to ask Ging Freecss a question: why hasn't Ging visited Gon yet? When Ging learns that Leorio is Gon's friend, he expresses his gratitude, and would be relying on Leorio. The indifferent answer enrages Leorio, inducing him to deliver an attack to Ging's direction. The Hunters who have witnessed the exchange cheer enthusiastically. The fourth election results end with Pariston, Cheadle, and Leorio as the top three. Due to the previous election exceeding the 95% rule, Beans proceeds to introduce the top 16 candidates.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 29, Chapter 326 The Chase: Killua vs. Illumi Still travelling by car, Gotoh receives another phone call, and is surprised to hear from Illumi Zoldyck. As Killua takes the phone, he realizes that his father Silva has sent Tsubone and Amane to learn more about Alluka's power, and when Illumi's name is mentioned, it is confirmed by Amane's anxiety that Illumi's desire does not match that of Silva and Zeno's desire to control Alluka's ability. Illumi inquires about the needle, which Killua replies that he has already removed it. In an inner mission, according to Illumi, family members are not allowed to kill each other, implying that none of the Zoldycks think of Alluka as family. It angers Killua, who suddenly challenges his brother. Amused, Illumi states that he will begin now. At once, the car in which the group travels is crashed by an incoming truck, whose drivers are killed and manipulated by Illumi. The vehicle falls off the cliffs, as both Illumi and Hisoka watch from afar. Illumi instructs Hisoka to eliminate the butlers and take Alluka away; but when Hisoka asks if he could kill Killua, Illumi's composure immediately wavers as he threatens Hisoka. Below the cliffs, Killua senses his brother's killing aura. Amane suggests that the group must stay away from Illumi, and tells Killua she and her grandmother Tsubone are not the enemies. Their only goal is to ensure Killua's safety. Killua uses his Godspeed ability to separate from the group, just as Hisoka arrives to confront the three butlers. Meanwhile, Tsubone chases after Killua and Alluka, who amuses herself on how Killua would become a splendid assassin. When they have stopped, Alluka asks his brother if he is only a hindrance in the family, but Killua assures him that he is not.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 29, Chapter 327 The Magician and the Butler Gotoh, Canary, and Amane confront the newcomer, who simply identifies himself as a magician. Hisoka attacks the butlers with his cards, but the cards are deflected by Gotoh's coins. Gotoh instructs Canary and Amane to save their energy and to chase after Killua instead, while he deals with the enemy. Hisoka praises the strength of the coins, which are stronger than bullets, as he explains the properties of his Bungee Gum ability. Once again, Gotoh fires his coins, but Hisoka easily catches them using his Bungee Gum. However, he is surprised that the strength of the coins have increased, rotating Hisoka's arms while still fastened with Bungee Gum. He releases his ability and escapes to the trees. Hisoka proposes a riddle to Gotoh: how many coins should he return? He hurls the coins back to Gotoh, who deflects all the attacks and is unaware from the incoming attack from above. Hisoka beheads Gotoh, as the answer to his riddle is "death". Notable Characters Major Battles *Hisoka vs Gotoh Story Impact *Alluka is introduced. *Pariston wins the election, but quits and allows Cheadle to become chairman. *Gon is healed by Alluka. *Gon finally meets Ging his father. *The Dark Continent is introduced. *Gon and Killua say their goodbyes to each other and go their separate ways. References Arc Navigation Category:Events Category:Arcs Category:13th Hunter Chairman Election arc